He Loves U Not
by Sakura Kasumi Yagami
Summary: June gets jealous of Sakura, when she goes out on a date with Matt. My First song-fic! Please review!!!


**This web site was created for FREE at www.homestead.com. Visit www.homestead.com to get your free web site - no programming required. **

Javascript is either disabled or not supported by this browser. This page may not appear properly. 

He Loves You Not

  


  


A/N: I do not own the song 'He Loves U Not' which is by Dream. I also do not own digimon.

  


_Give it your all girl_

_Give it all you got_

_You can take your chance_

_And take your best shot_

_Say what you want girl_

_Do what you do_

_He's never gonna, gonna make it with you_

_  
_

Sakura giggled as Matt said something. June glared angrily. 'What does he see in that girl?!' She thought angrily. Matt was always with her! She glanced don and noticed a yellow dasy. Bored, she picked it up.

  


_You're pulling petals off a flower _

_Trying to get your way_

_Keep pulling 'til it says what you want it to say_

_Girl, you can pick a field full of daisies_

_But he'd still be my baby_

_  
_

"He loves me, he loves me not..." June chanted, as she took out apetal one by one. The yellow felt like petals fell to the floor.

"Hey June, what are you doing?" Asked a girl. June looked up and frowned. In front of her was Sakura. Otherwise known as the actress, cherry Doll.

"Cherry Doll, what a stupid name." June thought. "Nothing." She told Sakura, who had sat down.

"Oh, you're trying see if Matt likes you with the old daisy test." Sakura grinned.

"Shut up Sakura. He DOES like me."

"June, he doesn't like you."

"So you think that Matt likes YOU?!"

"He does! In fact, we're going to see a movie tonight!"

"Pity Date."

"Oh that's the last time I ever try to be nice to you!"

Sakura said, and stormed off. "Like she was ever nice.' June thought, finishing her 'daisy test.'

****

"Hey Sakura." Matt said, as Sakura walked up to the movie theater.

"Hi Matt. Let's go in." Sakura said. As they walked by, a pair of jealous eyes watched them.

"I'll get him away from her." June muttered to herself. She bought a ticket for the movie, and walked in. She found them, sitting in the middle. She quickly grabbed a seat two rows behind them.

After five minutes, the movie started, and June saw Sakura getting up to go get some more popcorn. Well, from the whispers she could make out. She sank into her seat, and when Sakura had past by, she quckly got up to go to Matt.

  


_I know you can hardly wait 'til I'm away from him_

_Instintively, I know what you're thinking_

_You'll be giving him a open invitation_

_But my baby won't be taken in, no_

_  
_

"Hi Matt." June said, sliding into the seat next to him

"What are You doing here June?!" Matt said, jumping up. "That's Sakura's seat."

"Matt, I know you like me, give it up." June said, trying to slide closer. She fluttered her eyes.

"I don't like you!" 

"Sure you don't." June said, she started kissing him, and Matt tried to get away, without attracting too much attention. But suddenly he felt someone pull June away.

"Why can't you just leave us alone June?." Sakura said, putting the popcorn down. 

"Hmph." June said, then walked out with her nose in the air. Sakura glared after here.

  


_You can pout your cherry lips_

_Try to tempt him with a sweet kiss_

_You can flut your pretty eyes_

_He ain't got his hands tied_

_  
_

_No chains o unlock_

_So free to do what he wants_

_He's into what he's got_

_He loves me, he loves you not_

_No matter what you do_

_He's never gonna be with you_

_He's into what he's got_

_He loves me, he loves you not_

_  
_

'Why is it that Matt's the only one who doesn't like me? All the other guys like me.' June thought. "Every single one...I'll get Matt to like me..."

  


_You're the kind of girl that's always up for do or dare_

_Only want him because he's there_

_Always looking for a new ride_

_The grass is greener on the other side_

_You're the kind of girl who's not used to hearing no_

_All your lovers take you where you want to go_

_Doesn't matter how hrd you try_

_Never gonna get with my guy_

_  
_

_No chains to unlock_

_So free to do what he wants_

_He's into what he's got_

_He loves me, he loves you not_

_No matter how hard you try_

_He's never gonna be with you_

_He's into what he's got_

_He loves me, he loves you not_

_  
_

_"_I'll get him...someway." June said, looking at a poster of Matt.

  


_You can pout your cherry lips_

_Or try to tempt him with your sweet kiss_

_You can flut your pretty eyes_

_He ain't got his hands tied_

_  
_

_No chains to unlock_

_So free to do what he wants_

_He's into what he's got_

_He loves me, he loves you not_

_No matter what you do_

_He's never gonna be with you_

_He's into what he's got_

_He loves me, he loves you not_

_  
_

_No chains to unlock _

_So free to do what he wants_

_He's into what he's got_

_He loves me, he loves you not_

_No matter what you do_

_He's never gonna be with you_

_He's into what he's got_

_He loves me, he loves you not_

_  
_

A/N: I hope you liked my story. Please review. Arigatou. 

_  
_

_  
_

_  
_

_  
_

  
  


[][1]
[][2]

   [1]: http://www.homestead.com/Splash.html?316
   [2]: http://www.homestead.com/Splash.html?315



End file.
